fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Kaze wo Matsu
CD Information ; Artist : STU48 ; Single : Kaze wo Matsu (風を待つ) ; Release Date : 2019.02.13 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90567～8 (Type-A Limited, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-567～8 (Type-A Regular, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-90569～70 (Type-B Limited, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-569～70 (Type-B Regular, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-90571～2 (Type-C Limited, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-571～2 (Type-C Regular, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-90573～4 (Type-D Limited, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : KIZM-573～4 (Type-D Regular, CD+DVD) / ¥1,574 : NMAX-1305 (Type-Theater, CD) / ¥1,019 Regular Edition Details ;CD # Kaze wo Matsu (風を待つ) / Senbatsu # Shukko (出航) / STU48 # #* (Type-A) Yume Chikara (夢力) #* (Type-B) Seifuku no Omosa (制服の重さ) #* (Type-C) Genten (原点) #* (Type-D) Yagate Nanohana ga Saku Koro (やがて 菜の花が咲く頃) / STU48 Draft Kenkyuusei # Kaze wo Matsu (off-vocal) # Shukko (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Yume Chikara (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Seifuku no Omosa (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Genten (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Yagate Nanohana ga Saku Koro (off-vocal) ;DVD # Kaze wo Matsu Music Video # Shukko Music Video # #* (Type-A) STU48 Setouchi School Uniform Books vol.1 #** Tokushima Kenritsu Naka High School #** Okayama Prefecture Mimasakakoto High School #** Okayama Prefectural Soja Minami High School #** Takamatsu Chuo High School #** Gokokoto High School #** Okayama Kenritsu Wakeshizutani High School #** Tokushima Prefecture Naruto Uzushio High School #** Hyogo Prefectural Takarazuka Higashi High School #** Tokushima Prefecture Tokushima Kita High School #** Eisugakkan High School #** Matsuyama Shinonome Junior Senior High School #** Tokushima Kenritsu Yoshinogawa High School #* (Type-B) STU48 Setouchi School Uniform Books vol.2 #** School corporation Setoi Gakuen Hiroshima Sakuragaoka High School #** School corporation Xavier Gakuen Xavier High School #** AICJ Junior Senior High School #** Okayama Kenritsu Kamogata High School #** Ehime Kenritsu Matsuyamakogyokoto High School #** Kibikogen Gakuen High School #** Meiseigakuin High School #** Kagawa Prefectural Takamatsuhigashi High School #** School corporation Hiroshima Sanyo Gakuen Sanyo High School #** Hyogo Kenritsu Kakogawakitakoto School #** Kobe Yamate Girls' Junior & Senior High School #** School corporation Shimonoseki Gakuen Shimonoseki International High School #* (Type-C) STU48 Setouchi School Uniform Books vol.3 #** Shintoku Girls' High School #** Kobe International Junior High School High School #** Shujitsu High School #** Hyogo Prefectural Hokusetsu Sanda High School #** Kagawa Prefectural Kotohira High School #** Okayama Ryukoku High School #** Takedachugakko Koto School #** Okayama Prefecture Tachioka Yamanomiya High School #** Okayama Gakugeikan High School #** School corporation Otorijogijuku Yamaguchiken Kojokoto School #** School corporation Okayama Setouchi Academy Kurashiki High School #** School corporation Yamaguchi Nakamura Gakuen Nakamura Women's High School #* (Type-D) STU48 Setouchi School Uniform Books vol.4 #** Hiroshima Shinjo Junior Senior High School #** Hiroshima Prefecture Hiroshima Minami High School #** Hijiri Catalina Gakuen High School #** Hiroshima Kenritsu Kannabeasahi High School #** School corporation Soshigakuen Soshigakuen High School #** Okayama Kenritsu Tamanokoto School #** Ehime Kenritsu Niihama Minami HS #** School corporation Eishingakuen Eishin Junior Senior High School #** Otemae Takamatsu Junior Senior High School #** Hiroshima Prefectural Daimon High School #** Ginga Gakuin High School #** Sanyo Women's Junior High School Senior High School Theater Edition Details ;CD # Kaze wo Matsu # Shukko # Dareka to Itai (誰かといたい) # Kaze wo Matsu (off-vocal) # Shukko (off-vocal) # Dareka to Itai (off-vocal) Included Members '"Kaze wo Matsu"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Shin Yeeun Center) * STU: Choi Yena, Hwang Yeji, Jang Gyuri, Jo Yuri, Kang Hyewon, Kim Minju, Kim Saerok, Lee Chaeyeon, Lee Chaeyoung, Lee Saerom, Lee Seoyeon, Nancy Jewel McDonie, Park Jiwon, Roh Jisun, Shin Yeeun, Yabuki Nako General Information Kaze wo Matsu is the 2nd single released by STU48. Line-up Trivia * The single was originally scheduled to be released on August 29, 2018, but it was postponed due to flood and rain disasters surrounding the Setouchi area. * First senbatsu of Jo Yuri, Kim Minju and Lee Saerom. Category: STU48 Singles